


Leave Your Lover

by justlikecarlo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Reality, I understand if you will kill me after this, M/M, Ship Wars, bring it on shippers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikecarlo/pseuds/justlikecarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has always been in love with Haruka. He never gave up on him... even after knowing Haru's feelings for Makoto. Rin will do things that might destroy their friendship... and even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but this inspiration just came to me after listening to Sam Smith's "Leave Your Lover" on repeat. And I just guessed that it fits the mood of this love triangle. This is just my second work, hope everybody likes it. I'm free for comments, too. Your opinions matter to me~ ;)

Rin, Haruka and Makoto have been best of friends since their childhood. They always swim together, win competitions together and stick through thick and thin. There's no one who knows them better than themselves. Times have passed, and they're almost graduating high school, ready to face the real world, yet they still stick together. When Rin moved away to Australia to study and improve his swimming skills, it felt incomplete for both Haru and Makoto. Everything was tough during Rin's return and even dared Haru to beat him in swimming. It was a rough road to their reconciliation, but it was all worth it. The three of them are still sticking together and keeps their communication open... and their friendship shows no signs of disbanding.

Rin received a call from Makoto one day during his own preparation for college. His phone rings and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey Rin! What's up?" the olive-brown haired guy on the other side of the phone said happily. "I'm doing good. Just preparing to move to my new dorm near the college I'll go to." he replied.

"Cool! Uhmm... do you have free time?" Makoto asked. Rin checked on the things he'll do today, and it seems that he'll be doing nothing aside from preparing his stuff. He tossed the bag aside and sat on the bed, focusing on their conversation.

"I'm just preparing stuff; after that I'm free. Why?" the maroon head asked.

"Ahh... I was wondering if we can invite you to dinner later. Me and Haru would be more than happy to see you!" Makoto excitedly said. Speaking of which, the three of them have never seen each other for awhile since they are busy wit college stuff, so this is a great opportunity to hangout before going on their own lives for now.

"Cool! I'll go. Where shall we meet?" Rin smiled. After that, Makoto gave the details on what restaurant they will be meeting. After the phone call, Rin prepares himself well. He would really want to look good when they saw him... especially Haruka. For the longest time, Rin harbors feelings for Haru and he is not able to express it due to certain circumstances. Upon their meeting for the first time after Rin's return from Australia, it was not his intention to get mad at Haruka and try beating him in swimming. He was just confused to when he heard from Nagisa that Haru and Makoto are going out. He was so frustrated that it led him to somewhat hating Haru and fueled his passion for swimming more. But now that they reconciled, it must be the perfect time to admit it to him, and hope for a positive reply.

The night comes. It was almost time to meet Makoto and Haru. He went to the restaurant Makoto instructed. It was a rather fancy fast-food restaurant that serves the usual fast-food stuff... only a little healthier since the burgers served here are low in fat (as what the promotion says). Rin entered the restaurant with mixed emotions. Nervousness because he will be seeing Haru and will be admitting his feelings. He was happy at the same time because he will be meeting two of the nicest people he knows. Rin was walking around to look for them until he saw Makoto waving for him. Rin waved back in response, and he saw Haruka beside him, still with the usual straight and expressionless face, but that's what he loved about him. The closeness between Makoto and Haruka makes Rin so envious. It was his fault anyway. He moved away to a foreign land to study, so it's only natural that their closeness is not the same as his two best friends.

"Hey, nice resto you chose. Been on a diet for quite some time." Rin smiles. "And it's a miracle that you have bought Haru with you." he giggled. Haru give him a glare. "Do I have a choice? I want to see you too." Haru then looked away. If Haru keeps this tsundere-like act, Rin might not resist himself since he finds it cute.

Rin sat down opposite the two other guys. "So, how's preparation for college?" the maroon-head asked.

"Doing good! Tokyo University is tough, but I'll get a hang on it~!" Makoto said happily. Well what do you know, it was just like yesterday that they're talking about studying in High School, now they're entering a new phase in their lives.

"Wow, I'm happy for you. Knowing you, you just might nail it, Makoto." Rin replied.

"How about you, Rin? Going back to Australia, perhaps?" Makoto asked back. Rin was skeptical about moving back to Australia. He wanted to spend more time in his home country, and going back there would only make him homesick.

"Nope, I'll be staying here. I'll be going back home then I'll decide where to study." Rin replied with a smile.

"How about going to Tokyo University with _us_?" Makoto asked.

"Us? What do you mean?" Rin gave him a confused look.

"Us! Me and Haru! We'll be going to Tokyo University together!" he replied with excitement.

"Oh. Wait... You're going to Tokyo University too, Haru?!" Rin asked the guy beside him who is just looking outside the window. He responded with a simple nod. Rin cannot believe what he just found out. Haruka looks so serious, and Makoto sounded like he wasn't lying.

"That's... great." Rin said in a low tone. It's unfair, Rin thought to himself. I should be the one with Haru, not Makoto. Why is this happening? This might even turn into something that will break my heart. Those thought clouded Rin's head.

"And oh, another thing!" Makoto was still not finished giving him news. What now?

"Yeah? What's that?" Rin looked at both of the guys he's talking to.

"Rin..." Makoto's voiced became a little serious, and he began holding Haruka's hand. "Me and Haru..." his face is turning red. Shit, don't tell me....

"Me and Haru... we started dating."

There was a brief silence between them.

"You... what?!" Rin's eyes widened on the news, with a mix of shock, regret and sadness showing on every bit of his face. Haruka can't help but blush himself. It can only mean one thing.... it's real. They really are a couple now, and it seems that they love each other.

"Yes! He finally responded and agreed to be my boyfriend! So you see... we had plans already when we get to Tokyo..." Makoto just continued going on to their supposed plans. At that moment, Rin can't hear anything. The thought of them dating is what the only thing that's circulating on his mind.

I lost, Rin thought to himself. He lost the man he truly loves. But among all the possible people... why did he have to lose to Makoto?!

"I see... congratulations. I'm happy for you." That was obviously a lie. Saying those words is just adding more pain to his heart. "Uhmm... I'm gonna use the restroom for awhile. Please excuse me." Makoto nodded and Rin stands up and makes his way to the restroom... resisting his tears.

That was pathetic of him... crying over something like that. Well, it was Rin's fault that their feelings for each other grew apart. Their closeness is probably the reason why they became a thing. Rin tries to hold back his tears while looking at the mirror of the restroom.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" he was about to wreck the flower vase near the sink when he saw a familiar figure on the door of the restroom. The guy on the door was looking at him with shock. His eyes stared him for awhile.

It was Haruka. Haru followed him to the restroom after noticing that Rin is near in tears.

"Why are you here?" Rin wipes his eyes, trying to hide his tears.

"I followed you. I saw you near in tears. Why is that?" Haruka asked. This guy... sometimes he can really be an idiot. Can't he get the idea already? "Are you... disappointed? Are you not happy... for us?"

"What? Hahaha!" Rin responded with a fake laugh. He's hiding the pain he truly feels after finding out the current state of their relationship. "No! Of course I'm happy for you! What are you talking about?!" he's trying to avoid the question, obviously.

"You eyes don't agree to that." Haru said. With that said, Rin just felt his tears flowing down his eyes.

"Huh?" he touched his cheeks, feeling it a little wet. "Why... am I in... tears? Is this... tears of joy?" he once again denied the true meaning of his tears. Pathetic, he thought.

"I know the difference of tears of joy and sadness. So don't hide it." As always, Haru tend to be tactless in these kind of situations. Why is he so straightforward about this?

Rin sighed. He guess that there's no point it hiding it any further.

"Haru. Please... leave Makoto."

"Huh?" the other guy asked in confusion. "Why are you---" he was cut off from speaking when Rin suddenly hugs him, leading Haruka to shock

"Because I love you, you idiot! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN HE LOVES YOU!!" Rin once again bursts into tears, but now leaning on to Haruka's shoulder. He cannot contain these feelings anymore. But then, he admitted it in the wrong time... when Haruka is with another man already.

"Rin... I'm sorry..." Haruka wraps his arms around the maroon-head's back, hopefully it might comfort him. "I'm sorry... but I can't do what you want..."

Rin breaks the hug. "But why?! I can love you better than him! I may not give you everything, but I promise to love you truthfully! I'll never hurt you! Haru please--!"

"I can't!" Haruka then replied with a quite angry tone. "I can't right now... since right now I have moved on from you...." he then breaks down in tears too.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You! Why did you have to leave back then! I was ready to admit all these feelings I kept inside me, then you just disappeared! Rin, I admit... I have loved you too... but that was back then. I am happier now with Makoto. So please... don't ask me things I can't do..."

Rin was left dumbfounded and shocked. He didn't realized that he was loved back, but he wasn't able to express those feelings due to fear of losing his friendship. Now that sucks.

"Haru... sorry, I didn't realized---"

"You suddenly disappeared, then you suddenly appear on us again. Then you'll tell me you love me?! If that is true, you never left in the first place!" Haru was left panting and gasping for air due to the ranting he did.

Rin stared at him in sadness, words of anger thrown at him like stones... and it hurts so much.

"I... Haru..."

"Don't think about it too much. That was the past. I'm happier now." Haru then looked at him with a sad smile, and attempted to leave the restroom when Rin holds his hand. "Haru! Please... don't leave me! Let me make it up to you! I'll prove to you that I can love you better!"

Haruka resisted the grip. "No! Stop! There's no need for that!"

"What?! But why?! I though you loved me too, right?!" Rin said in shock and once again in tears.

"That's the past!"

When he heard those words, the grip is slowly loosening on Haruka's hand. Yes, the past. Of course, something in the past must be forgotten. That applies to feelings. Rin was then left just standing and staring at the other guy.

"Rin... I'm sorry... but I really can't. I love Makoto now. I know you can find someone better." and those were the last words of Haruka before leaving the restroom, going back to Makoto. He was also holding back the tears. He feels so cruel to Rin, saying those harsh words was just too much for him to bear. But it's for the best, he didn't want to hurt Rin further. He is truly happier with Makoto, and he couldn't ask for more. Studying at the same university with him would be convenient for him, for he might able to forget the pain he feels for hurting Rin.

As for Rin, the only thing he can do now is support the happiness of his two bestfriends. It will hurt him, but time will definitely heal those wounds left on his heart. But even after that intense conversation with Haruka, Rin never surrenders, as he still hopes that the guy who dumped him will find his way back to him.

_I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold_  
 _What use is money, when you need someone to hold?_  
 _Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road_  
 _Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold_

_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain_  
 _Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_

_Pack up and leave everything_  
 _Don't you see what I can bring_  
 _Can't keep this beating heart at bay_  
 _Set my midnight sorrow free_  
 _I will give you all of me_  
 _Just leave your lover, leave him for me_  
 _Leave your lover, leave him for me_


End file.
